Kismet
by 0 does it matter 0
Summary: Noticing the stars beginning to disappear, Kagome grows concerned over the impending darkness she senses in the air. And it isn't long before she discovers that her destiny will take her even further than the past in her travels. Series of drabbles. Multiple crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Yep, I'm starting another one.

**Words: **100

**Endings**

* * *

Kagome rolled her eyes at the half-demon's uncouth eating habits and looked up to the stars. They had been one of the few comforts that followed her from the future to the past. Though they all shined so much brighter in the past. Her content mood soon turned to confusion when she noticed a few of the stars had disappeared, the same stars she had seen disappear from home. She had just written it off as pollution then, but for the same thing to happen in the past…

Kagome grew concerned. She had a bad feeling about the disappearing stars.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review Bloodcherry.

**Words: **100

**Shadows**

* * *

Over the next few days Kagome noticed a few more stars go out. She had tried pointing it out to the group, though no one but Shippo seemed to take her seriously. And for a moment she started doubting what she saw, but she trusted in her instincts. She knew something was coming, something huge, and if her friends were just going to ignore the signs she at least would be prepared. And so she kept her senses open and started to pay more attention to her surroundings. It was not long before she discovered that their shadows were growing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Words: 100**

** Obsession**

* * *

She was starting to obsess over the impending darkness, she knew that. She stayed up longer than InuYasha, and during the day she jumped at the slightest sound. And when she did sleep, she dreamt of endless shadows and silver slivers. She knew her friends were worried about her. There was not a moment when she was left alone anymore, and they were constantly making excuses to follow her around everywhere. And Kirara left her shoulder as much as Shippo did those days.

Though she didn't mind. Truth be told, she didn't want to be left alone much those days.


	4. Chapter 4

******Words: **100

**Out of Time**

* * *

She was surrounded by darkness. Nothing stretched on for miles, and Kagome could feel a chill creep up her spine. Something was horribly wrong, but she remained unwavering and simply waited. She didn't know what she was waiting for, but she knew that it was important.

It was only when her friends appeared that she faltered. Their backs were to her and she tried calling out their names, but no sound came out. And no matter how much she ran she couldn't reach them. Slowly, they were engulfed in shadows.

She woke with a start. They were out of time.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews, so do you guys want longer chapters?

**Words: **100

**Stirring of the Wind**

* * *

InuYasha was the one to finally confront her.

He yelled and she yelled right back, her temper flaring more so than usual from the lack of sleep. And it took her half the time it usually did to stomp out of their campgrounds with InuYasha in his very own crater. Sango made to follow her, though the glare (which was normally reserved just for InuYasha) she sent her stopped the older girl right in her tracks. She relented in Kirara accompanying her though.

A good distance away Kagome felt the wind stir and she shuddered, but not from the cold.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** After chapter 15 the chapters should start getting longer.

**Words: **100

**Challenged**

* * *

Looking back Kagome saw that her shadow started to grow and expand. She felt Kirara tense up on her shoulder, and with horrified eyes she watched as her shadow molded into a solid copy of her. Instinctively she jumped back as it struck at her, the shadow copy's arm morphing into an obsidian blade. The next strike Kagome raised her bow to shield herself, thankfully it blocked the blow. Kirara used the close proximity to attack.

With the copy distracted, she notched an arrow, aimed, and fired. To her astonishment the arrow flew straight through the shadow, leaving no damage.


	7. Chapter 7

**Words: **100

**Unbreakable**

* * *

Kagome panted loudly as she leaned heavily against her bow, her gaze stayed focused on her shadow. Kirara had been helping her in her fight when more shadow creatures appeared, and focused on them instead. There seemed to be no end in sight to them, and her copy showed no signs of tiring like she was. None of her priestess abilities were working on any of the creatures either, leaving her feeling vulnerable.

Her frustration growing she struck the next strike, and though she missed she was not about to relent. Kagome's determination wouldn't be broken.

Her next strike hit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Words: **100

**Start**

* * *

As her bow struck, Kagome was blinded by a bright pink light. In that moment she suddenly felt the weight of her bow shift. And by the time the light had faded, her bow and the shadow copy were gone. In her hand she held a strange looking blade that reminded her more of a key.

She didn't have time to question the strange happenings though. The sound of her name echoed throughout the forest. Whistling to Kirara, Kagome quickly jumped on the cat demon's back. They ignored the rest of the dark creatures as they took to the skies.


	9. Chapter 9

**Words: **100

**Separation**

* * *

She couldn't find her friends anywhere. They were no longer at their campsite, and Kirara who always seemed to know where Sango was, could not track down the demon slayer anywhere. Each second they wasted searching for everybody Kagome could feel the darkness growing around them. Whatever it was she had been dreading was finally happening. She was nearly on the verge of a panic attack, afraid that her friends had succumbed to the darkness like in her dreams.

In the sea of darkness she eventually spotted the familiar site of InuYasha's red haori and his mane of silver hair.


	10. Chapter 10

**Words: **100

**Cold Embrace**

* * *

Kirara landed behind the dog demon. Sliding off her back, Kagome ran to InuYasha who hadn't seemed to notice her presence, even after she had called out his name several times.

Her stomach in knots, she finally reached him and tugged on the sleeve of his haori so he could face her. She immediately stepped away from him.

"I-InuYasha," she stuttered. Tendrils of shadows wrapped around him, as if embracing him. There was a strange gleam in his eyes that she did not like. The darkness started to grow around them, but he didn't fight it and so she ran.

* * *

**Fofafie** – The chapter will gradually start getting longer, sorry but a lot of the chapters were pre-written. And Sora will be making an appearance later on, though for the most part it's going to focus on Kagome.

**Youko's Befuddled Fox** – That's awesome, thanks for reading.

**Guest** – Dunno if you are gonna read this but oh well. Anyway this story will primarily be about friendship, and I will keep some cannon pairings. Sorry, but I prefer crossover pairing because to me, that's what makes them so fun, changing up the norm.

**Bloodcherry –** Thanks and out of all of them I've always thought that Sango would be the most prone to succumbing to the darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Words: **100

**Failure**

* * *

She ran as fast as she could. She just needed to get away, far away. And so she ran to the only place that could give her comfort while everything seemed to be falling apart around her.

The crazed gleam in InuYasha's eyes haunted her. She felt ashamed for abandoning her friend like that. She should have tried to save him, but for the first time in a long time she had been terrified and she panicked. She didn't know what to do and the weird blade had disappeared when she jumped on Kirara's back.

The darkness followed her steps.


	12. Chapter 12

**Words: **100

**Dangerous Territory**

* * *

She nearly collided with the Goshinboku, and as soon as Kagome saw the massive tree she welcomed its comforting presence. Life always seemed to pulsate from it; she nearly wrapped her arms around its bark and would have too if it weren't for the keyhole that had suddenly appeared. Dumbstruck, she traced the outline.

Something about it called to her, and she felt her hand instinctively curl as if it were about to wrap around a blade.

The familiar tugging at the edge of her senses brought her back to reality. A large chunk of the Shikon Jewel was approaching.


	13. Chapter 13

**Words: **100

**Dark**

* * *

Naraku had her trapped before she even had a chance to respond to his presence. He caught her by the throat and pinned her against the Goshinboku.

"Kukuku, well what do we have here?"

Kagome would have glared at him if she weren't busy trying to claw his hand open.

"Tsk tsk miko, abandoning your precious dog like that. I expected more from you. But you felt it didn't you? The raising darkness. It won't be long now until this world is drownng in the dark," he taunted.

Flailing wildly now, she unexpectedly felt a heavy weight in her hand.


	14. Chapter 14

**Words: **100

**Shattered**

* * *

She slashed the unfamiliar blade forward, channeling all her strength into that single strike. She felt the impact of the blade on the Shikon fragment, and Naraku's grip suddenly faltered. They were both blinded by a bright pink light and Kagome knew what was going to happen. She had known the moment she had swung the blade.

Looking up into the darkened sky, she could see the already broken jewel break once more. Pieces skyrocketed into the sky, reminding her of shooting stars.

She smirked triumphantly at Naraku before the darkness swallowed them and the rest of their world whole.


	15. Chapter 15

**Words: **100

**Falling**

* * *

She had the distinct feeling that she was floating. She kept her eyes closed more out of weariness than anything else. She felt so tired. She knew she should be panicking or at least be more concerned about her predicament. She wasn't too sure about what exactly had transpired with Naraku.

But all her worries seemed to have just drifted away, as she entered an unfamiliar state of lethargy. Though she was unsure about where she was falling to, she felt in her heart that she was going where she needed to be.

Slowly she descended to her new destiny.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:** Just to let you know, their are spoilers if you haven't played the new game. You don't have to play it to really understand what is going on, and I'll answer any questions you may have.

**Words: **122

**Irregular Orbit**

* * *

He was making his usual rounds through town when he saw the sky suddenly light up with what appeared to be pink shooting stars. They flashed through the otherwise dark nighttime sky, like a light show. A few of the "stars" looked like they landed somewhere in the other districts of town.

Normally he would have gone to explore more when he spotted it or rather her (he assumed it was a she), slowly descending from the sky. She looked like she was merely sleeping, completely unaware of the fact that she was defying the laws of gravity. Though with everything he had seen such a feat may not be as uncommon as he thought.

Calling his keyblade, he decided to investigate.


	17. Chapter 17

**Words: **194

**Seeing Red**

* * *

The first thing Kagome saw when she opened her eyes was the color red. Flaming scarlet met her gaze and attached to the glaring hair was a face she had never seen before. Unfamiliar sea green eyes greeted her a little too close for her liking and Kagome reacted on instinct.

She screamed.

Bolting upright, she collided with the red head and accidentally head butted him. She fell right back on her butt, and rubbed her now bruised forehead.

"Damn girl, a little warning next time," the red head exclaimed, holding his own bruised head as he straightened up.

He easily towered over her even if she had been standing. She was about to apologize when she caught movement from behind him. Slowly, she started to back away from him.

Catching the movement, he was about to speak when he noticed that they were suddenly surrounded by heartless. Calling back his keyblade, he turned his back to the girl. She didn't seem like much of a threat, and was probably another victim of the rising darkness.

Cockily he shouted behind his back before he calling on the fire, "Don't worry I got this half-pint."


	18. Chapter 18

**Words: **166

**Judgment**

* * *

The girl helped him back to his feet. He mumbled his thanks before pushing her back behind him. This was going to be a tough fight and he didn't want her to get caught in the middle.

"I got this," he stated, without bothering to look back at her. If he had, he probably would have seen her throw an annoyed look at him.

He tried charging again. Only to be met with the same fate. This time he was sent flying away from the girl, and before he could collect himself the heartless had bounded up to him. Its large hand reached down and grabbed him by the face, lifting him from the ground.

Struggling in its grasp, he tried prying its hand opened but it only squeezed harder. So when it suddenly released him, he was surprised to see the slip of a girl standing protectively over him. What surprised him more was that she had a keyblade.

It seemed he misjudged the half-pint.

* * *

**AN**: Hey, I'm going to take this story down, not permanently though. I would like to make this into a real chapter story so at the end of the month I will take this one down and have the new one posted.


End file.
